Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, have become highly capable communication devices in recent years. In addition to the wide array of processing capabilities such as digital assistant (PDA) features, including word processing, spreadsheets, synchronization of information (e.g., email) with a desktop computer, and so forth, mobile computing devices also typically include wireless communications capabilities to provide features, such as mobile telephony, mobile email access, web browsing, and content (e.g., video and radio) reception. Exemplary wireless communications technologies include cellular, satellite, and mobile data networking technologies.
To implement certain wireless communications technologies, a mobile computing device may utilize a subscriber identity module (SIM). A SIM may store various types of information, including subscriber profile information, cryptographic and authentication information, network information, subscriber generated information, and so forth. A SIM is typically implemented as some form of removable storage, such as a SIM card that may be inserted into a SIM slot and fastened to an external or internal SIM interface for a mobile computing device. As removable storage, a SIM card may consume significant amounts of power, thereby shortening battery life for a mobile computing device. One solution to extend battery life is to place some portions of a mobile computing device, including a SIM card, into various power saving modes. However, a SIM card is frequently needed for various device or network operations, and is correspondingly brought out of power saving mode, which reduces the effectiveness of such power saving measures. Further, a SIM card may still unnecessarily draw current from a battery even when in a low power saving mode due to current leakage. It is with respect to these and other reasons that techniques to improve management of a SIM for a mobile computing device are needed.